We Remain
by My.Head.Is.Cracked
Summary: Another GrayZa story hope you like it! :  And please review Thank you!


**We Remain**

**My second time to write about Gray x Erza**

**Thank you to the people that reviewed my last work and that is the Firework**

**Reviews are much appreciated, THANK YOU ****!**

Gray and Erza was getting along very well with each other and all the guild members notice this which made them happy for them… But what they didn't know was one member of the guild was jealous about this and that woman is named Juvia "If I knew about this I could've prevented it, I should have known the Lucy is not my rival for him But it was Erza" she even thought. It was Saturday and they were at Lucy's place when Gray planned a date for her beloved Erza He said to meet him by the river later this afternoon but what they didn't know was someone was spying on them. When it was nearly time for the date Gray was there by the river preparing and building his confidence, he even had a red rose on his hand. And after a while it was time and someone came, He turned around knowing it was Erza but it wasn't her but instead it was Juvia, she ran to him and gave him a big hug and afterwards gave him a kiss he pulled her away with all his might but it was already too late Erza had seen both of them, they were meters apart… "Gray…" she said as she started to cry… "Its not what you think Erza!" he replied while he running towards Erza, but because of what happened Erza run away while crying. Gray was about to follow her but was quickly stopped by Juvia walking infront of her "STOP THIS!" he yelled at Juvia and he pulled her away to the side and he started running "But you don't know how many years I faithfully loved you Gray sama and how-" but before she could finish her sentence Gray cutted him off "I don't care about your feelings for me Juvia!" he said while facing her then continued "I am sorry but my only love will be Erza…" then he ran as fast as he could leaving Juvia Behind… Rain started to fall… Meanwhile back at Erza she was still running and at the same time crying until she found Natsu and Lucy walking together she decided to go to them she hugged Lucy and cried there. They were surprised to see Erza "Erza what happened?" Lucy asked "I-Its *sniff* Gray…"Erza said "Gray? Huh? What did that Ice mage do to you?" asked Natsu "Juvia and-" but before she could finish they heard Gray yelled at them "Natsu, Lucy!" they could see him running towards them but natsu came infront of Lucy and Erza and came to face Gray "Gray, Erza wants to rest so don't bother her we'll take her home and you can go now." Natsu said and was somewhat ready to fight "Huh? You don't know anything that happened" Gray said with an angry face "Gray!" Erza finally shouted while pulling away from Lucy and faced him "I don't want to see you anymore!" and more tears fell "Erza…. I-" Gray said in a soft voice "I HATE YOU!" she yelled at him "You see Gray, Erza doesn't want to see you now so just go" Lucy finally said. Gray couldn't even say anything. Afterwards the 3 decided to leave Gray alone since it was raining and Erza needed some rest. After a while the 3 were gone and all Gray can do was repeat the words that she said to him " I HATE YOU!"

After a while of repeating those words in his mind he finally shouted "ERZA!" and after that he cried under the rain. After 7 days of no talking to each other

Saturday came, Erza was on the guild doing nothing so she decided to go to the river.

it was afternoon already and when she was near to her destination she found a man sitting on the grass and that man was of course Gray suddenly he stood up and was about to leave when he turned his head around he was surprised to see her there watching him… Erza noticed this and ran again "Wait Erza!" he shouted but she didn't took notice of this and just ran… But Gray couldn't watch her just run so he made up her mind and chose to follow her and after a while he caught up to her and quickly hugged her so tight. Erza tried to pull him away from her but she can't… and so tears quickly formed from her eyes, she started hitting his chest with real power but he didn't mind it until she gave up and hugged him in return "Gray why? Why?" she said while crying "I know Juvia loves me but I didn't know that she will do that to me so I m really sorry please forgive me." he replied in a caring voice and continued "Erza… please give me one more chance I promise I wont let anyone screw with us anymore… please…" and Erza noticed that his voice was shaking "Gray…" she said while holding onto his cheek "Ok ill give you one more chance but… this'll be the last" she continued and gave him a smile, and Gray who was shocked at the news gave him a kiss at her forehead and said " I promise Erza there is will be no one that'll gonna screw or relationship anymore…" and they gave each other a meaningful and a loving kiss.


End file.
